


I lay still, still I'm ready to fight [the walls caved in tonight]

by blessshea



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, WxVxH if you squint, angsty and emotional, multiple instances of cussing (its vic sooo), passing mentions of religion and prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessshea/pseuds/blessshea
Summary: Soooo. Yes, I AM working of Ch 2 of HaCF, but this idea came to me in a dream (literally) and I just, had to do it.This is firmly in the way off future of AU-land. And...for now it's complete as is...for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. Yes, I AM working of Ch 2 of HaCF, but this idea came to me in a dream (literally) and I just, had to do it.
> 
> This is firmly in the way off future of AU-land. And...for now it's complete as is...for now.

 

Everything seemed normal until they turned the corner at the courtyard.

Vic stopped, scanning the area with a muttered, “Holy fucking shit.” Blowing out a breath she charged ahead, comforted by the solid sound of Walt right behind her as she yanked her phone out her pocket.

“Ferg.” She hissed, hearing the call connect. “Be careful, 2 of the giant windows are blown out over here, and I don’t see one of his security goons anywhere. Shit. Shit. Yeah, good. I have a bad feeling we’re gonna need it.”

Walt was frowning when she hung up and she sighed as they both moved forward, guns out. “Ferg said he found two dead guards, and one who ducked for cover and only has a shoulder graze. He called an ambulance.”  Knowing he wasn’t going to reply she nudged the ajar door with her boot, clearing her throat before she yelled. “Sheriff’s department!”

Before she could move Walt’s arm came down in front of her. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest as he went ahead of her, his loud voice ringing in her ears as he shouted, “Nighthorse!”

They spilt up once they passed the kitchen, she kept going forward and he doubled back towards the blown out windows. The office was clear and untouched. She took 3 steps towards the bedroom when Walt’s voice thundered through the house, “VIC!” He sounded worried, which was never good and she turned back, taking the sharp right turn at a run.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” She breathed, as she took in the scene. Glass littered the floor but the real surprise was Nighthorse lying in a puddle of blood, Walt’s fabric filled hands presumably holding pressure on at least one wound. “Is he…?” She asked, holstering her gun.

“It’s faint, but it’s there.” She nodded, stepping further into the spacious room. The blood path on the floor got her attention and she snapped a few pictures with her phone before making her way back, holding it out to show him. “Walt, I think he was trying to get somewhere specific…” She trailed off as she spun, searching. “His phone.” She said, moving forward to grab it off the nearby low table, making sure to photograph the bloody finger smears.

A low groan got their attention and she held her breath as she watched Nighthorse twitch. She wasn’t much of a practicing Catholic these days but still she prayed as she watched the injured man’s eyes flutter open, flickering between her and Walt.

“Jacob.” Walt said, leaning forward. “Can you remember who shot you?”

“Well...it wasn’t you.” He managed to say, before he winced. She barely had her mouth open before he spoke again, “I…need my phone.” He continued.

She looked at Walt, catching his slight nod and squatted down to hand it over. “I take you were trying to get to it before you passed out?” She asked, standing up when he nodded.

“Who shot you?” Walt asked again, but Jacob seemed to be intent on making his phone work and ignored the question.

A sound from the front door got her attention and she immediately darted towards the noise as she drew her gun. She swore loudly as she turned the corner and tucked the gun away giving Ferg, who was hovering in the doorway a sharp scowl.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. “Ambulance driver radioed just a sec ago. He says they’ll be here in 5, I’m gonna go lead them from the gate.”

She nodded. “Yeah that’s fine, go, go ahead. The faster they get here the better.”

“That bad?” The normally cheery deputy asked, his eyebrows creasing.

“Yeah…” She said as she grimaced, tugging on her bullet proof vest. “Yeah...”

 

When she walked back to the two men on the floor she muttered a quiet “Shit.” at the sight of a paler than normal Jacob, his phone pressed against his ear, a voice barely audible on the other end of the line. She crouched down next to Walt, motioning towards his hands. “Can I help?” He shook his head and she nodded, typical Walt, he wasn’t going to stop until they’d seen this through, no matter the outcome.

Jacob took shuddering breath and she winced when Walt shifted, pressing down harder on the man’s torso. The sound of a siren, faintly approaching rang through the air and the room developed a less dire feel as she met Walt’s gaze.

“I don’t want to stop loving you.”

Her eyes snapped to the injured man’s face as he spoke, her chest clenching at the desperate tone in his voice.  Whoever was on the other end of the line had to be one hell of a person to inspire a statement like that from him. His hand fell away from the phone as his eyes rolled back in his head and she quickly leaned forward, putting two fingers on his pulse point.

“Faint, but there.” She said, looking over at Walt who blew out a breath and closed his eyes. Apparently praying was on everyone’s list today. She grabbed the abandoned phone as she stood, making her way outside to see Ferg and the responders headed right for the open door.  Ducking out of the way distant shouting got her attention and she uttered another string of curse words as she realized that whoever he had called hadn’t hung up.

“Hello, this is Deputy Moretti.” She said, interrupting the frantic speaker.

Silence rang over the line and after 30 seconds she pulled the phone away, making sure she was still connected.

“Hello.” She tried again, walking towards the Bronco where they usually had better coverage.

“Vic?”

Her name was said with a sob of confusion and she stopped short, almost toppling over as her brain registered the voice. “Cady?!”                                                              

              

 

* * *

 

 

His hands were covered in blood, not that this was the first time. Or the third. Or the fourth. He barged into the small hospital bathroom, Vic hot on his heels and the lukewarm water ran over his hands as he stared at her profile in the mirror. She’d been unnaturally quiet the entire ride. When he’d asked if she’d been able to figure out who Nighthorse had called, to get in touch with some sort of family member she’d gotten even quieter, which he hadn’t thought was possible. The soap frothed, temporarily clogging the sink as he realized she hadn’t ever answered him.

“Vic.” Damn. She jumped at the sound of his voice, holding up a hand to lean against the milky green tiled wall. “Sorry,” he said as he walked forward, reaching past her for a towel.

“Its fine, I was…lost in my head a bit.” She said, looking up at him, arms crossed. “What do you need?”

He opened the door, gesturing for her to go first and pulled his hat down firmer on his head as they made their way back to the waiting room. “Just, you, uh, never told me who Jacob called.”

Her face was doing the thing it did when she desperately didn’t want to tell him something and he waited, watching her jaw clench and her cheek muscle twitch. Somehow she managed to cross her arms even more severely as she shook her head, dropping down into a chair with a loud sigh. Her mouth opened at the same time the hospital doors whooshed and she looked past him, eyes growing wide as she launched herself up. “Henry!” She called, and he turned in time to see the tan, dark haired man headed right for them.

“Is it true then?” Henry asked, focusing on him.

“It is, but how did you hear about it?” he replied, shifting his stance as he looked between them.

Vic’s mouth pressed shut in a thin line and he turned his gaze back to Henry who reached over, lightly nudging the quiet blonde.  

“Stop being an ass Walt. He found out like anyone else who listens to the damn police radio channel, Jesus!” She huffed at him, causing Henry to smirk slightly.

The door sounded again and they all turned to look. He blinked, a bit surprised to see his daughter, wild eyed and shaking as she stood in the entrance. While his brain whirled away he felt Vic clamp down on his arm as she leaned into his personal space. “Walt, don’t be an idiot. Just…don’t…say anything you’ll regret later.” She whispered in his ear. At the same time she was warning him he observed Henry move forward, pulling the trembling redhead into his arms, their voices muddled in the constant chatter of nurses, doctors, and patients.

Henry returned with Cady following behind him and they all got quiet as they saw Dr. Weston headed right for their little group. The sandy blonde haired man slid his glasses on as he approached them, a clipboard tucked under his arm. “Sheriff, Deputy, Henry, Cady. I take you all want news on Jacob?” He said. “Right, his emergency contact—”

“Is me.” Cady interrupted from the other side of Henry, and he frowned as he glanced over at his daughter, just seeing the side of her face, fully drained of color.

Weston’s eyebrows rose slightly but his face stayed neutral as he nodded, “Ah, yeah, it does say that here, huh. Well, I’m going to assume you’re ok with me sharing his current health with everyone here?” Cady must have nodded because the doctor continued, looking at him as he spoke. “It’s a good thing you three got there when you did, saved his life. First gunshot wound was clear through, we had to pull the bullet from the other one. I gave it to Ferg. He’s out for now, we’ll try waking him in a few hours.”

A muffled sob got everyone’s attention and he looked to see Cady’s head buried against Henry as he wrapped an arm around her. Vic grabbed ahold of his sleeve, pulling him behind her into the corner of the waiting room.

“When’s the last time you talked to Cady?” Vic asked, her eyes flitting over him. He rubbed at his face and shifted nervously as he eyed the petite blonde.

“She’s been trying to get me to meet her for breakfast or lunch all month. We’ve uh, just been so busy…” He trailed off as her eyes closed, like she was realizing something he still hadn’t put his finger on. “Vic, what’s going on?” He asked hesitantly.

“We need to change your shirt,” she announced, tugging on the offending garment. “You’ve got…blood on you and when she finally makes the connection she’s going to lose her shit.” She peered around him suddenly, a quiet, “Oh Cady.” making him turn to follow her gaze.

Doc Weston was leaned against the wall, talking to her; his normally calm demeanor a bit rattled as Cady scowled at him. He said something as he handed her his clipboard and a pen, and Walt found himself studying his daughter. She was drawn and tense as she signed papers, her face broadcasting her worry and a layer of annoyance. The items exchanged hands again and Weston said something, squeezing her shoulder before walking off.  

“I can’t tell you.” Vic said when he turned his head to look back at her. His face must have given away his frustration because she slid in front of him, grabbing both of his arms gently. “I can’t tell you because I don’t know for certain, and I am not going to cause drama even on a…well founded hunch. It’s also none of my business,” she continued, raising an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to interrupt her. “Besides, I’m pretty sure _someone_ has been trying to tell you, and you keep blowing them off.” She said pointedly, squeezing his arms tightly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He dug a spare shirt out of the Bronco and watched Vic pour an obscene amount of hydrogen peroxide on the blood stains before she crammed the denim shirt into a miscellaneous plastic bag, tossing it on the front seat. Cady and Henry were sitting together on a bench outside the doors as they approached and he squared his shoulders. It was time to get some answers.

There was a heavy silence and he didn’t like the way Cady and Henry glanced at each other before she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. Leaves rustled with a swift breeze in the trees above them, causing everyone to shudder.

“I’m sorry I hung up on you earlier.” Cady said finally, her blue eyes pinned on Vic.

He watched as Vic stepped closer, shaking her head. She was saying something back, he could see her mouth moving, but all he heard was buzzing in ears as his brain replayed his daughter’s statement. _I’m sorry I hung up on your earlier. I’m sorry I hung up on you earlier. I’m sorry I hung—_  The realization hit him like a punch to the gut; Jacob had called Cady. As he stood, frozen and stunned he felt a familiar dark rage roll up his body, the same rage he’d been spending months of therapy trying to overcome. He swallowed heavily, tilting his head slightly to see Henry watching him, his dark brown eyes layered with concern and sympathy. This did nothing to ease his temper, no surprised look on the other man’s face meant only one thing, he’d known and hadn’t told him, or Vic.

“What the hell are you thinking?” It came out louder and harsher than he intended, and he felt a wave of shame roll over him as he watched Cady flinch, like he’d reached over and slapped her. He felt Vic step closer, putting herself in between them. Henry stood, sighing as he shoved his hands in his pockets, his dark gaze moving over him and Vic.  Cady slid across the bench, tucking herself behind Henry, as if she thought he’d snap at any moment. _She’s been trying to get me to meet her…all month._ His response to Vic pushed itself into his stream of thinking and he ran a hand over his face as he closed his eyes. His daughter was a grown adult and he was still fucking up their relationship with his shitty communication skills, among other things.

“I’m—” He started, only to be cut off by Vic digging her nails into his wrist. His mouth snapped shut as Cady stood and he saw the top of her dark red hair over Henry’s shoulder. For a second she leaned into him, whispered something in his ear and then looked over towards Vic, before setting her gaze on him.

“If you were about to apologize Dad, don’t bother, I’m probably not done pissing you off.” She said, still huddled behind her godfather.

He felt Vic hold her breath for a second, and he started as she grabbed his belt, digging her fingers around the leather, as if she was going to hold him still, even by force. Henry said something in Cheyenne over his shoulder, and she nodded, brushing her hair out of her face as she looked over at him again.

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you, for the record.” She said, blowing out a shaky breath.

Her coat was unbuttoned as she stepped out from behind Henry and with her hands shoved in the pockets he had a clear view of her, head to toe. All the air left his body in one furious rush and he blinked, a lightheaded flurry of thoughts and words jumbling together. Vic pressed harder against him with a low mumble of, “Oh my fucking god.”

She was pregnant. Obviously, clear as day, pregnant. She wore it a lot like Martha had and now that he knew he was looking for it he saw the tell-tale roundness in her cheeks, the glossiness of her hair, and the perfectly curved roundness under her shirt.  _Can you stop it, change it? If not, you have to learn to live with it._ Martha’s voice echoed in his head, something she always told Cady as a teenager, when she’d gotten worked up about some hot button issue. _This is bigger than some teenage complaint!_ He thought, feeling himself shake a bit, not sure if he was feeling shock or rage.

The sound of the door opening saved all of them from further conversation and everyone looked over as Dr. Weston stepped out, stopping short as he saw Cady. “He woke up just a few minutes ago.”

She was gone, a blur of brown and red through the doors before anyone could reach out and stop her.  A sharp kick got his attention and he turned back to find the doctor watching him. “He’s awake, and talking, said to give this to you.” A slip of paper was in his outstretched hand, and he watched as Vic snatched it, tucking it in her shirt pocket before he could even move.

A quick nod, and Weston rushed off too, and then the three of them were left behind, Henry letting out a deep sigh.

 

 

* * * 

 

 

Henry followed him as he lapped around the exterior of the hospital for the fifth time, occasionally commenting when he said something that wasn’t just an angry stream of consciousness. Aside from the fact Cady had been keeping secrets from him, he was mostly perturbed that he’d somehow missed figuring it out himself, and he wracked his brain for moments when he’d seen them together. How in the hell had he _not_ noticed…something, anything?!

The entrance to the hospital entered his vision and he changed course, heading for the double doors.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Henry asked, catching up to his long strides.

He stopped, turning to look at the other man, feeling the edges of exhaustion rub at him. “I need to check on her, and check in with Vic and Ferg.”

They continued in silence, walking through the doors together and he moved faster when he saw Vic waiting at the nurses’ desk.

She raised an eyebrow at them, her golden brown eyes flickering over both of their faces as she tapped a file folder against her hand. “I see you two managed to not get into a dumbass fight.” She offered him the file and continued, swiveling to tip her head at Henry, “Mathias called me, I was very vague and he didn’t really appreciate that.”

“I will call him back now then.” Henry replied with a small chuckle, walking away briskly.

“You ready to check on Cady?” She asked, gently tugging on his shirt sleeve.

He nodded, lifting his arm to catch her waist as she started to move forward, earning himself an amused smirk when she tilted her head up to look at him. “I’m putting you in charge.” He said, relaxing his grasp as she gaped at him. “C’mon Vic, you know I shouldn’t be leading this, I’m trying to make a good decision here.” He continued, watching her give a half shrug.

“Alright, well…I can’t say I disagree.” She said before leaning against him briefly.

 

He followed her down the brightly lit hall, pulling off his hat as she stopped in front of Room 28 and knocked. The color had returned to Cady’s cheeks, but all it did was highlight the tear tracks that shimmered as the florescent lights bounced off her guarded face.

“I promise he’ll behave.” Vic said softly. “I’m running lead and I really need to speak to both of you.”

Her fingers clenched around the doorjamb until her knuckles turned white but she nodded and opened the door to let them in. The curtain was pulled shut, blocking off half the room and its occupants from view but he heard Jacob’s voice and another male voice in response.

He didn’t think Cady was going to let them just walk by her, and a look at her face proved his theory. This situation needed an olive branch. Rubbing his face he peeled off his coat, tossing it on an empty chair as Vic slid past him, hovering next to Cady. He tossed his hat on top of the coat and looked up at the sound of the curtain being pulled open to see Vic slipping behind it. He paused, and they stared at each other, matching blue eyes, and matching stubbornness.

Finally, when he could think of nothing else that would sell his seriousness he pulled his Colt out of the holster, offering it to her butt first. “I’m not the Sheriff tonight Punk. Just your dad, who promises to save the yelling for tomorrow.”

Her face crumbled as she wrapped her hand around the wood grain and he pulled her into his arms, scolding himself, because he really couldn’t remember the last time he’d hugged her.

_See, this is the first step to living with it._

He hugged her tighter as Martha’s voice echoed in his head, his own eyes misting over. 

 

 


End file.
